My New Life
by amy1walsh1
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Jasper bites Bella. Follow her as she realises that being a vampire might not be as good as she thought it would be.
1. Morning

Summary: On her 18th birthday, Jasper bit Bella. Follow her as she realises that being a vampire might not be the best thing in the world.

Disclaimer: We all wish we were cool enough to be able to own these characters, but no, that honour goes to Stephanie Meyer. I only mess with their thoughts and actions.

Chapter 1 - Morning

(Bpov)

My 18th, the day I've been dreading for the last two months. I really didn't want a party but Alice convinced Jasper to use his mind tricks on me so I would agree, so now I've got no choice. I look out my window at the drizzling rain, I used to hate cold, wet days. But I know on these days that I will see Edward and his family in school.

I head downstairs and try to sneak out the door before my dad catches me. But it doesn't work.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie shouts form the kitchen

"yea," I sigh. "Im going to be late dad, what's up?"

" Happy birthday bells." My dad hands me a wrapped parcel and an un wrapped camera.

" awww dad, we said no presents."

" I know but I coordinated with your mum, well she coordinated with me."

I look at the camera in my hand, and start to unwrap the second present. I look down at the photo album and feel tears welling up.

" There lovely dad, thanks"

" Your mum wanted you to get pictures of your senior year at school, and some of you and Edward."

" No problem dad, but I really am going to be late, I have to go." I put the presents carefully into my backpack and run through the now heavy rain, to my beat-up old truck.

I pull into school and park up next to a brand new silver Volvo and turn to open my door. Without warning my door opens and there stands the most gorgeous boyfriend. It always takes me a while to get over how perfect Edward really is. He helps me out the car and I can feel him chuckling beside me.

" Hey, what you chuckling about?"

" It amazes me how your heart speeds up every time you see me. What have I done to deserve you?" replies Edward, but as he says it I see hime looking back over my shoulder, the smile returning to his face. I glance round fearing the worst and see my best friend and Edwards sister, Alice skipping towards me

" Happy birthday Bella!" she says, making me cringe in case anybody else is listening

" Ssshhh, someone might hear you."

" so what if someone hears me, your 18th birthday is something to celebrate. That's why Im throwing you a massive birthday party tonight."

My eyes narrow. " I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't think its fair, making jasper use mind tricks on me to convince me to go."

I feel a wash of calm come over me, as my eyes lift to meet jaspers on the other side of the car.

" But you promised now, and besides you would have come whether jasper was there or not. You love me too much to let me down." Alice smiled at me and heads off towards the school doors, Jasper in tow.

" Why do I always fall for it, he did it again didn't he?" I say to Edward

" Yes, but you've got to admit you would have gone anyway, the whole family wants to say happy birthday to you."

" I don't want to celebrate my 18th while youre 17."I see Edwards eyes harden.

" 18 is hardly old, and besides im 109. I think im the older one here." He puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. " anyway, youre still just as beautiful. Stop worrying about age and start worrying about what alice has bought you for the party tonight." I watch him as he tilts his head down to place his icy cold lips to mine for a kiss.I start to lean into him, but as always feel him pull back, my favourite crooked smile playing on his lips.

" C'mon we're going to be late for class." Edward says as he tugs at my hand, and guides me to the school doors, while my head is still dizzy from the kiss.


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2 - **

**I was making my way to lunch, Edwards hand in mine, when I saw that some of my old friends were waiting for me. And to top it all off they each had a wrapped parcel in their hand.**

"**Bella, come over here for a minute. We've got you something" Mike called over to me. Mike Newton's family owns a hiking supply shop, so whatever he had got me was probably expensive.**

**I walk over to them, Lauren glaring at me the whole way. She was jealous that I had Edward and she didn't. Oh well.**

**Angela hands her present to me first. " I just thought that maybe if you wanted to go out sometime, you know…." She trailed off, her cheeks blushing as she looked to the floor. I unwrap the parcel, and out falls a silver and black short dress. **

" **Oh, thank you Angela, it's gorgeous." I pull her into a hug, as I feel tears welling up for a second time that day. Stupid hormones. **

**I unwrap the rest of the presents, place them in my backpack and pull out the camera.**

" **My mom wanted me to get some pictures of senior year. Do you mind?" I asked them.**

**They all got into a semi circle, Angela reluctantly. I took the picture and showed it to them.**

"**Oh my gosh, my nose looks massive!" exclaimed Jessica. I rolled my eyes, typical Jess.**

" **Well thanks, for the presents guys, but I'm starving and we've only got another half an hour to eat so….." I started walking again, when I felt an arm come round my shoulder. **

" **So they're allowed to get you presents, but I'm not." He stated.**

" **Well, yeah, I mean I can pay them back, if you get me anything, you'll just be adding to the list." I stared at him, and I saw him clench his jaws together.**

" **Bella you give me reason to live, never forget that." I stare into his eyes, feeling something in my chest. He leans down to place his lips on mine, and when I start to lean into him, he doesn't pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. But then, he pulls away. My breath coming out in pants, we start to walk again as if nothing had happened. I lean my head on to his chest, and wish that the day was over.**

**After school, I find that my truck had already been driven home, so I have no choice but to ride in Edwards car. Stupid, shiny Volvo owning vampire. I climb into the passenger side and put my favourite CD into the slot. Clair de Lune fills the car and I start to forget about tonight as I listen to the wonderful music. But then, all too soon, we arrive at Edwards house, Alice already waiting at the front door, brush in one hand and a makeup bag in the other. I just stare at her in fear, and consider my options. I could refuse to get out the car, and get Edward to drive me home, just to have Alice come to my house and get me ready there instead. Or I could be a good little human and get out the car and walk to Alice's room, head hanging down in shame. I chose the last one. Less pain for me, the faster this night is going to go.**

**I walk down the stairs and I feel everyone staring at me. I was wearing a sparkly dark green dress and silver heels. I felt amazing, and according to Alice I looked amazing too. **

" **Happy Birthday Bella." Esme pulled me into a hug, and when she released me, Carlisle did the same. **

**Esme handed me a present, wrapped in silver, shiny paper. My hands start to unwrap the present when I feel a sharp pain on the tip of my finger. I looked at it, and then everything was a blur. I realise that I got a paper cut from the wrapping paper. I also realise that if I don't start trying to stop the bleeding, it could be very dire results for me. **

**Before I know what's happening, I'm thrown into the piano, also into a stack of glass plates. I feel nothing though as I stare at the feral look on Jaspers face. **

**Alice runs in front of Jasper and cradles his face, " Jasper, honey, calm down. Don't breathe." **

**Jasper just pushes her away and starts to walk towards me, and I feel a sense of déjà vu.**

**FLASHBACK**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this_

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I lover. Noble even. That ought to count for something. _

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far from you expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

**END FLASHBACK**

**Edward stands in front of me, and all at once I feel safe, even though I know that this tonight would be my last night. One way or another I would die.**

**I felt paralyzed as Jasper just threw Edward out the way like he was a rag doll. He crouched low into a predators stance and I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would keep out the pain. I was wondering why nobody else was trying to stop him, but then again who would want to get in the way of a hungry vampire? I wished that Edward could read my mind for once as I thought "**Edward, I Love You." **I felt a sharp sting on my wrist, and then on my neck. And then……it was like fire was burning through my veins, and I tried to open my eyes to see whatever was making me feel like this, but I couldn't move. I started to scream as I felt the fire move from my wrist to my feet and back again. I heard my heart beat falter and then speed up and then stop altogether and then start again. **

**I felt the burning gradually gather in my chest and then ……………. Nothing.**

**Review and you get a virtual cookie!!!!**


End file.
